


Hysteria

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora wants Jack's attention, but getting it always proves tricky. Thankfully, she isn't above playing dirty.





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13: Medical Play

 

Nora sighed as she leaned against the wall of the Jack’s lab. He’d sworn he’d stop working in an hour, and that had been eight hours earlier. He’d missed lunch and dinner, though he didn’t seem to have noticed either passing.

 

Edward had brought a plate of food, but it sat untouched on the table near the door.

 

Enough of this. Jack needed a break, and he rarely took them on his own.

 

“Jack?”

 

He straightened and turned toward Nora, eyes doing that twitching thing they did when he was thinking hard. He might be looking at her, but sure as hell wasn’t paying attention. “Yes? Can I help you?”

 

Nora tilted her lips into a grin as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. “Actually, yes. I’m not feeling well.”

 

That caught his attention. He frowned, walking over to her. “Are you sick? Do we need to call a doctor?”

 

“Aren’t you a doctor?”

 

He touched her chin, studying her eyes. “Yes, but not that sort. My doctorate was in Physics, not medicine. Your eyes appear normal. They are tracking together and dilating properly. What does not feel well? Were you injured?”

 

Nora let her long coat fall off her shoulder to reveal the bare skin. “I’m feeling awfully feverish and distracted.”

 

He swallowed, a loud gulp in the room that said he’d started to understand her game.

 

Her Jack was always distracted, always thinking, always miles away, except those rare times she tempted him back to reality. She treasured those times, when he touched her like nothing else in the world existed beyond her. He put that incredible intellect toward her, and those moments were her favorites.

 

“I see,” he said, sliding his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, then pulling them out again, like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Silly, nervous Jack. He was many things, but a confident man when it came to her wasn’t one of them. “Well, I suppose I should do an exam?”

 

Nora reached up to straighten his glasses which had gotten crooked at some point during his work. “Well, you’re the doctor.”

 

He set a hand on her lower back so he could walk her forward, then got her to sit on the large table in the center of the room. He moved items too close, strange pieces of technology and chemicals Nora was sure she didn’t want on her skin.

 

Even when Nora was trying to tempt him, he paid attention to the details she’d miss. It’s why they worked. No one was better at details than Jack, and no one better at big picture shit than Nora.

 

Once the area was clear, Jack come back, lips pulled into a smirk that said he’d gained a little confidence. “Could you disrobe, Ms. Jacobs? I’ll need access to properly address the problem.”

 

Nora slowly opened the jacket then let it fall down her arms. It left her naked, the coat beneath her.

 

A soft gasp. Damn, she liked that sound.

 

Jack shook his head before turning to a cabinet, removing a medical bag. She’d seen it before, after a mission, when Edward had grabbed it to sew up a wound on her arm. Of course, that had been a very different occasion than this.

 

Sewing her up now would be far too rough for her tastes.

 

Jack set the bag beside her and reached into it. He pulled the stethoscope from it, sliding the buds into his ears and pressing the cold metal against her sternum. “Deep breaths, please.”

 

His other hand rested on her back, thumb teasing her skin in soft, small circles. He moved the bell end over her sternum, before pressing it against her breast. First, he avoided the nipple, even as she arched her back in a blatant offer.

 

For a man with no attention span for anything but his work, he sure knew how to tease.

 

Finally, he drug the end across her nipple, then tsk’d softly at her moan. “Ms. Jacobs, this is a serious medical exam. Please behave yourself.”

 

His chiding had her glaring, though it lacked any real heat.

 

He repeated the motion on the other breast, then pressed the end of the stethoscope to the inside of her breast, his thumb sliding across her nipple, toying with her.

 

A soft moan left her lips, and he pulled back, cruel smile across his lips.

 

“Well, everything appears standard. Lungs are clear, but your heart rate is slightly elevated.”

 

“I wonder why,” Nora muttered.

 

Jack let the stethoscope hang on his neck before he spread Nora’s knees, moving between them. He took a tongue depressor from the bag next. “Open please?”

 

Nora opened her mouth while starting to regret this game. Leave it to Jack to go too far and give her an actual physical. The tongue depressor pressed against her tongue, before he pulled it away and threw it into the wastebasket.

 

“I’m afraid this won’t do.” He slid a finger into her mouth instead, sliding it along her tongue, thrusting it slowly. He didn’t pull away, and kept her jaw open with that finger, so her moans came out as high whimpers. “Your responses are quite interesting, Ms. Jacobs. I believe I am seeing the problem.”

 

She tried to respond, but his finger wouldn’t move. Saliva pooled in her mouth, and he wouldn’t allow her to swallow.

 

“You see, I’ve heard of this before. Women who show signs of anxiety, of irritability, of general unease. We typically refer to this malady as female hysteria. Do not worry, though, I am well versed in how to treat it.”

 

He removed his finger finally, rubbing her saliva over her cheek before turning his back to her and headed toward his cabinets. “In fact, I happen to have a tool for this specific ailment.”

 

And just like that, Nora started to doubt this game. She trusted Jack, but he seemed far too excited for this.

 

He turned back around to her with a small metal cylinder connected to a larger box by a wire. He set the items down on the table beside her before shrugging out of his labcoat and folding it.

 

Jack leaned over her, setting it behind her while he captured her mouth in a deep kiss, the first real show of passion from him, a peek into what was usually smothered beneath his scientific curiosity.

 

He broke the kiss only to press a hand between her breasts. “Lie back, Ms. Jacobs. This is a case that needs immediate treatment.”

 

Nora laid back, her coat and his making it so none of her skin touched the actual table. He lifted her feet, setting them on the edges of the table, then made her legs fall open. The squeak of a chair said he’d pulled over one of his stools, and he now sat just beneath her, right in front of her cunt.

 

“Are you okay, Nora?” The voice came out soft, a break in character, but so damned _him._

 

“Yeah, Jack. I’m okay.”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Should I be?”

 

He kissed her thigh. “Oh, yes, Ms. Jacobs. You should be.”

 

#

 

Jack couldn’t help his smile at the sight of Nora spread out before him. He’d worked so hard the last few days, he hardly left his lab, almost never slept, rarely ate. Hell, he’d ignored Nora despite her coming to spend time with him.

 

How could he have every found the only woman who would put up with him?

 

The only one who would think of a ridiculous game to capture his attention?

 

But, of course, it had been perfect timing. He’d been working on this little toy for a while, and it would fit wonderfully with Nora’s game.

 

“Now, the treatment for hysteria in women is to bring the patient to climax, repeatedly.”

 

She gulped, a nervous sound that went straight to his cock. How many men could make a woman like that nervous?

 

“Repeatedly?”

 

“Oh, yes, Ms. Jacobs. For the affliction to become this severe, it has gone untended for too long. I risk saying your significant other hasn’t been doing his job properly.”

 

“He gets distracted.”

 

Jack slid his hands up the insides of her thighs until his thumbs brushed her outer lips. “Well, I can assure you, I will remedy that today. If you need to stop, what do you say?”

 

Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. “Red.”

 

“Very good.” He took one of his thumbs and slid it up her slit, a slow motion that was far lighter than she’d like if the movement of her hips said anything. “Please hold still while I finish the exam.”

 

She shuddered, body relaxing as she gave in.

 

Jack dipped his finger into her heat, stifling the groan that wanted to escape.

 

Focus.

 

He reached over to grab his newest toy, flicking the button on the battery case. It hadn’t been challenging to make, not for him. The only difficult part was keeping a straight face when Edward had walked in while he worked on it and asked what it was.

 

Jack still could not remember the answer he'd stammered out, and he couldn't forget the grin on Edward's face that said he hadn't believed it. 

 

The thing turned on, Nora tensing at the soft sound. Of course, that was nothing compared to the reaction when he pressed the end to her cleft, just above her clit. The vibrations had her hips lifting, heels digging into the table. “Fuck.”

 

He smiled at her reaction, though gave her no time to relax. He slid two fingers into her as he moved the vibrator closer to her clit. “Relax, please. This will be much easier if you do not tense.”

 

“You can fucking relax when I put my fingers inside you,” she snapped, the words cut off on a moan.

 

Jack shook his head at her threat as he angled his fingers up, attention on her. When his fingers drug against just the right spot, her back arched, legs twitching. Perfect.

 

He pressed his fingers there, rubbing over the sensitive nerves, while he placed the vibrator directly on her clit. “You’ll feel much better soon, Ms. Jacobs.”

 

Did she even hear him? Her hands clutched the coat beneath her, hips moving, but he gave her no reprieve. It only took a few more seconds before she came, loud enough there was no way Edward hadn’t heard.

 

Oh well. He could deal with the looks later.

 

Nora gasped, and he stood, pushing the stool back with his foot. A better look won out over comfort. “Feeling better?”

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed the vibrator against her clit again. It meant only a soft cry came from her mouth, words forgotten.

 

“I see. I’m afraid one time didn’t work. Let us try for twice.” He didn’t tease her or let off at all. He thrust his fingers into her, adding a third, stretching her, using the toy on her clit.

 

He had been ignoring her too much lately, too involved in his work. He needed to remember to step away, to pay attention to her. It had been a long time since he had anyone worth paying attention to, and there was no shortage of men willing to fill in should he continue to fall short. Nora constantly had male companions, so many he often wondered what she saw in him. 

 

She came a second time, silent this time, just a gasp. Her cunt squeezed around his fingers, but he didn’t slow them. He did remove the toy from her clit, at least for a moment.

 

He brushed her clit with his thumb, and she jerked from the tiny touch. “Oh, my. It seems this is a rather advanced case.”

 

“If you put that thing on me again,” she whispered, though there was no way to sound threatening with the way she squirmed and mewled.

 

“No. I’m afraid it doesn’t seem to be working. We’ll have to try something more drastic.” Jack smiled as he set the toy on the table, then grasped her thighs. He pulled, the jacket sliding as he pulled her ass to the edge of the table. One hand dropped to unfasten his pants, freeing his cock. He moved up to his toes, wishing again he were taller, so he could line up. “With any luck, this should help cure your hysteria.”

 

“Always going the extra mile for your patients, aren’t you?”

 

He pushed into her, enjoying the way she whimpered, the way her cunt fluttered around him, far too sensitive to entirely enjoy the sensation. Still, he loved that. He loved when she fought with herself, when it overwhelmed her. “Extra mile? I believe you are flattering me. How inappropriate for a doctor-patient relationship.” He pulled back and thrust into her again, taking her deep.

 

He hooked his arm beneath one of her knees, his other hand grasping the toy again. Once more. He wanted to feel her clench down once more, when he was deep inside her.

 

She shook her head when she spotted the toy. “No more, Jack.”

 

He paused, the toy not touching her, hips still. “Color?”

 

Her cheeks flushed, sweat across her forehead. “Yellow?”

 

He rubbed his hand up her thigh, a soothing touch, allowing her a moment to catch her breath. Her hair was a mess, her breathing erratic. Seeing her so disheveled was far more pleasing than it should have been.

 

Nora’s fingers flexed, then released the coat. “Green.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay. Green.”

 

He leaned over her, far enough to kiss her. He slid the toy between them and pressed it to her clit. She stopped kissing him back, too distracted by the overstimulation, he supposed.

 

His lips slid against hers, tongue teasing hers, swallowing each moan she released, each gasp, each plea. Those things undid him. More than the tightness of her cunt, than the look of her naked, it was the way she came undone beneath his touch.

 

“Once more,” he whispered against her lips as pressed the toy against her harder.

 

Her back arched up off the table, pressing her breasts against him, as she came one last time. Her heel dug into his back, hands coming up to shove at his chest.

 

Jack pulled the toy away, dropping it on the table, ignoring the sound as it vibrated against the metal. He thrust into her as she tightened around him until he came inside her.

 

It took Jack a moment to get his brain to work, those few moments a blissful change from the constant thinking he’d grown used to.

 

He lifted his head as he pulled out of her, closing his pants before reaching over to silence the toy. “Are you okay, Nora?”

 

She set a hand behind her to push her up to sitting. “Yeah. I think you might have cured my hysteria.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair, grinning at the woman who still trembled before him. “Perhaps I should take the rest of the night off to make sure. I’d hate for you to have a relapse.”

 

Nora reach forward to straighten his glasses that had become askew during their game. “Sounds like a plan.”   

 

 


End file.
